


Everything a Leader Should (not) Be

by IM_wonHOE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insecurities, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Sad, Self-Doubt, Taeyong radiates big baby energy, hi Esli, mean stylist, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_wonHOE/pseuds/IM_wonHOE
Summary: lead·er/ˈlēdər/noun1.the person who leads or commands a group, organization, or country.NCT 127 returns from their overseas activities and to nobody's surprise are back to promoting 'Superhuman' in Korea. All goes well, as smoothly as it gets, and are even introduced to their temporary stylist who is a lovely lady.OrBasically an AU where a mean stylist bullies Taeyong and he goes sad emo hours, but NCT won't allow that,or will they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, IM_wonHOE here!
> 
> I just wanted to say in no way or form do I believe that our boys are being mistreated (Just very overworked, :( )and am not trying to spread false information or drama, merely based on my imagination. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first work on this and I am very anxious and nervous lol! I SUCK at summeries lmao.
> 
> Luv u <3

A leader should be composed.

A leader should be patient.

A leader should be polite.

A leader should be able to guide his or her teammates.

Lee Taeyong was all of these aspects (Although sometimes his teammates like to tease him more than anything, looking at you Haechan) and many more, so why was he feeling like shit?

And more importantly, why was her words always on his mind? Why was he agreeing with her? Why… did they not notice, was she right, or did he do something wrong?

As the cameras began to click, Taeyong had to stop thinking and focus on what was in front of them. Their career's future and opportunities.

So as he took a deep breath, and forced a smile on his face and started his walk, he was;

Composed

Patient

Polite

He's everything a leader should be.

-

‘’Boys!’’ Said their manager. 

All nine idols stopped their movements and turned their attention towards the man. Said man motioned for somebody to come to him, the idols in the room remained confused. 

An unknown woman walked into the practice room, the click-clack sound her heels made contrasted against the floor as she drew nearer. She came to a stop right beside the man and clutched her handbag’s handles tighter if possible, their manager placed a hand on her left shoulder and nodded at her. She cleared her throat, stood confidently and smiled,

‘’Hello NCT, I am Yoon Kyun Ji and I will be your new stylist for the time being.’’ She bowed. Her smile as dazzling as her first appearance was made out to be.

Oh boy, if only Taeyong knew how deceiving first impressions could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT in their natural habitat

‘’Wow he’s handsome.’’ Donghyuck sighed. 

Jungwoo nodded and took his phone from the younger, ‘’Too bad he’s off the market.’’ he smirked. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, ‘’Whatever I'm texting Renjun, seems like Harvey and him are… close.’’ Jungwoo laughed.

Taeyong watched the whole thing with a smile, all 127 members were watching their little brothers recent SM Station collaboration with Harvey and were gushing over the music video and the dreamies. 

They were all taking a much needed break from anything job related, well until Haechan whipped out his phone to watch his brothers MV. 

Taeyong was lounging on the couch, phone in hand curled up into a ball, with his sweater bunching up at his jaw. Looking absolutely soft and content with life when a human sized teddy bear jumped onto the couch right beside him and hooked his chin on Taeyong's shoulder.

"Hey Johnny." 

Johnny softly chuckled and moved his position so he was laying on Taeyong's lap. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. 

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"A biography."

"Of whom?"

''Somebody."

"Who?"

"Johnny."

"What? Oh!"

Johnny leaned in, "Is it erotic?"

"JOHNNY!"

-

"5,6,7,8"

Squeaks and the smell of sweat filled the practice room for the upteenth time, NCT 127 was doing some last minute corrections to have their 'Superhuman' stages go as smoothly as possible when the door opened with their manager.

‘’Boys!’’ Said their manager. 

All nine idols stopped their movements and turned their attention towards the man. Said man motioned for somebody to come to him, the idols in the room remained confused. 

An unknown woman walked into the practice room, the click-clack sound her heels made contrasted against the floor as she drew nearer. She came to a stop right beside the man and clutched her handbag’s handles tighter if possible, their manager placed a hand on her left shoulder and nodded at her. She cleared her throat, stood confidently and smiled,

‘’Hello NCT, I am Yoon Kyun Ji and I will be your new stylist for the time being.’’ She bowed. Her smile as dazzling as her first appearance was made out to be.

Silence filled the room.

Taeyong, who was still breathing heavily managed to compose himself and nodded his head towards the others to do their usual greeting.

"To the world, here is NCT! Hello we are NCT." 

The nine men stood straight with a smile, their manager gave them an approving nod and a thumbs up. Taeyong gave a little smile back and turned his attention to the woman.

He could have sworn he saw her frown for a moment, but the thought was pushed aside when she clapped her hands together and beamed at the boys.

"Oh my! Don't be so formal boys! Haha!" She chuckled and nodded at them. 

Their manager dismissed them to go back to practice and left the room with Kyun Ji, they both disappeared behind the door.

"Well, that's something." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I wonder which noona quit." Mark thought out loud.

Taeyong clapped his hands together in a attempt to regain the focus they had before the two busted in. 

"Okay, back to practice." A few groans from the members echoed throughout the room, and Johnny's laugh.

And once again the room was filled with counting, and occasional squeaky squeak from a tennis shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, so like as im publishing this im on my way to another volleyball match!!!
> 
> follow me on IG: _.daygay._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at Superhuman stage, June 8th,
> 
> Cue Haechan's birthday shanegians, teasing from the members, Johnny being the sweetest angel, and Kyun Ji being a stylist.

"AH JUNGWOO, REALLY!"

"Hyung~."

Taeil's little cry for help went unnoticed as the other members were cooling down from their 'Superhuman' stage. As they were walking back to their dressing room, a staff member pulled Taeyong aside and told him that their stylist was waiting for him in another room.

Hesitant, he asked if she had the 'SM Entertainment Staff' badge with her, which of course she had. 

"Hyung! Where are you going?" Mark asked Taeyong. The older waved his hand and gestured for them to keep going, "I'm going to go talk to one of our stylists!" he responded back.

Johnny stepped forward, "I'll come with you." he said. Taeyong was about to say something but was dragged away from the others by Johnny's arm. 

As the two walked down the hall, the other seven members watched in amusement and Haechan was making kissey faces at the two. "I want my birthday kisses when you two get back!" He yelled. 

-

The walk to the dressing room was… awkward to say the least. Johnny would occasionally say something about today's performance, and Taeyong would reply, then silence.

When they arrived to the dressing room, Johnny stopped Taeyong and took a deep breath, 

"Tae, I-"

"Oh there you are! I was beginning to think you were lost." 

The two men turned towards the door and was faced with Kyun Ji, who looked like she wasn't expecting the both of them. "Oh Johnny! I wasn't expecting somebody else to be here, I only wanted to speak to Taeyong."

Johnny gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry noona, but Tae over here was looking like he was going to pass out any second, so I wanted to be sure he would be safe."

Kyun Ji's eyes softened, "You boys are so sweet towards one another! Well, it was something small to talk about anyways, come in." She opened the door wider and let the two walk in and gave them a water bottle.

"Thank you noona." the two said. Kyun Ji smiled and sat down across from them and laid out a template in front of Taeyong. "The other stylists and I love your hair Taeyong but we think it's time for another color, what do you say?"

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, "Already? It hasn't been that long since I dyed it.". He's been really feeling his dirty blonde color, and now he has to change it again?

"Yes honey I know, but think of the concept-"

"With all due respect noona, Taeyong looks lovely with his hair color now, and there isn't a specific concept we're going for, at least to our knowledge." Johnny said.

Taeyong could feel something in his chest bloom at Johnny's compliment he slipped in there, 'he thinks I look lovely?' he thought.

Kyun Ji was shocked to say the least, "Ah… my apologies Taeyong dear, I just thought you would like to have a new look." She closed the folder and forced a sweet smile, "But Johnny's right, you DO look ever so lovely now, that was all I wanted boys. Cheerio."

'Cheerio?'

Johnny stood up abruptly, pulling Taeyong's hand with him towards the door where Kyun Ji was standing, holding open the door for them. Johnny gave a quick nod of acknowledgment towards her and kept walking, Taeyong looked back to look at Kyun Ji and was instead met with a glare.

He blinked in surprise as the door closed, slammed, as he barely was through the threshold. Taeyong could only think of how rude the exchange must have came off to her, he could only hope Kyun Ji was understandable of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very late upload, school rly being shit, ngl I lowkey lost interest in the story but now im writing so... yeah
> 
> Happy Early Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on 19/06/11 
> 
> Here's a little pre-christmas gift for y'all!

She was.

At least that was what Taeyong thought, nothing seemed to be changed in the way the stylists treated or talked to him. If anything, it was Taeyong who was on edge.

He hadn't spoken to Johnny about the dispute between them and Kyun Ji, and the latter hadn't said anything about it either. But the two couldn't avoid the topic forever, since they would see each other again eventually.

The boys had another superhuman stage at 'The Show' and everything was normal (as normal it can be with nct) with everybody. Taeyong repeatedly checked in with the members, which was led to nagging from Doyoung ("Ah Taeyong hyung! We're alright, now calm down."). 

Naturally, Taeyong went to Johnny's side while the older was talking to their manager. After a little while, their manager stepped away to do something else, leaving the two alone. 

Johnny smiled at Taeyong, "What's up?" he asked. Taeyong shook his head, "Just checking in, Doyoung already bullied me to stop nagging them." Taeyong said with a little pout. Johnny chuckled and playfully slapped his shoulder, "Poor 'yongie." 

"Johnny hyung! Taeyong hyung! We're getting ready to go on!" Jaehyun called. 

The two nodded and walked towards the rest of their group, Johnny a step or two behind Taeyong humming to himself.

"Too perfect. Moonlight."

Taeyong peeked at Johnny in the corner of his eyes and saw Johnny shyly peeking at him. Flushed, Taeyong cleared his throat and the team did their usual cheer before stages.

The stage went on like any other, Taeyong following the beat as if he was a robot, making sure to keep his expressions fierce and sensual as usual. On occasion he took a glance at the other members, seeing them in the same mindset as him.

Every morning is the same, wake up  
Where are we now? Mark finished, signaling the transition into Taeyong's verse

Break up people's standards  
This is dangerous but it's to find a gem within you Taeyong finished with his turn.

He managed to share a look with Johnny as he took the center for his line, the older grinned at him making Taeyong almost forget to move beside.

Too perfect. Moonlight 

As Johnny was in the center, he turned his head towards Taeyong as he said the line. The little memory of Johnny humming to himself a few minutes ago reappeared in Taeyong's head, almost making him miss his adlibs following it.

He had to contain and limit his expressions, it was like a game Johnny seemed to instigate whenever Taeyong was off guard. 

Who can make the other flustered the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continues from the previous chapter)
> 
> Also imma do this thing where I recommend a song you can listen to while you're reading;
> 
> EXO-SC = What a Life

After the stage was over, the guys were cheering and walking to the dressing room to cool down for a bit before the announcement of the winner of Show Champion. 

Taeyong was still caught off guard from Johnny’s little turn back there on stage, not to mention that he could feel eyes on him ever since he stepped off stage. Curious he scanned the room as far as he could see, but found nothing except Yuta waving his hand in front of his face. 

Taeyong gasped in surprise as he noticed the other male in front of him, Yuta seemed to be surprised at this but smiled non the less. “Are you that winded?” he joked. Taeyong lightly laughed, “Oh please, it would take a lot out of me to be that tired.” he teased back.

The two shared a smile and together they walked back to NCT 127’s dressing room, throwing in some small talk here and there to keep the atmosphere light and playful. As they entered the room there was loud whining, mostly from Haechan, about how the two took forever to come back and how he was starving thanks to them. 

Yuta cooed and gave into the maknae’s playfulness while Taeyong merely smiled as he rolled his eyes and sat down besides Taeil. Jungwoo joined the duo a few moments later and demanded attention from his hyungs.

Their manager came in with nine drinks and snacks for the boys who all seemed to be ’starving’ as Haechan put it. Taeyong waited until everybody got their share before taking his and thanking their manager, encouraging everybody to pause their eating and join him in thanking the man. 

He shook his head and chuckled, “Come on now, we’re over this. Now hurry, we’re supposed to be out on the stage in ten minutes.”

The nine boys groaned but ate anyway, anything to get home early. As he left, the conversations resumed again as some were stranger than others. (Mark and Doyoung) It wasn’t until then that Taeyong noticed Johnny in the corner, his airpods in his ears as he was scrolling through persumably twitter or their instagram. 

Taeyong shared a look with Taeil who shrugged and retired to his own phone as he was finished with his snack. He had a hard time on deciding if he should go to the other or stay where he was and check in later. Apparently his choice was made when the other members got up and headed for the door towards the main stage.

He stuffed the granola bar in his mouth and followed the boys to the main stage. 

“Congratulations WJSN!” The MC announced. 

Taeyong mentally sighed, he knew them getting their first win was amazing but it would have been nice if they got their second win today as they were nominated. Maybe next time. Still he clapped for the girl group and awkwardly danced off stage. 

He also may have reminded himself to add the song to his playlist later.

At least Jeno and Jaehyun were cuties, as they were the MCs for today’s episode, with CLC’s Yeeun. Jaehyun and Jeno joined the group after, receiving teasing comments about their appearance leaving the two visibly embarrassed.

“Wah! Our Jeno is so handsome today~” Doyoung gushed. “Yes but not as much as our Jaehyun~” Haechan added, puckering his lips up towards his hyung. 

“Wait a minute.” Johnny said, everybody stopped their talking and looked at him. 

“Did you guys know.. That Jaehyun love, love, loves you?” 

The group cracked up, exploding in laughter at the man’s expression and imitation of Jaehyun. Said man only groaned and lightly hit his hyungs chest, Johnny blew a kiss at him and winked after to complete the imitation. Jeno seemed to really like this movement as he was doubled over in laughter along with Mark who was leaning on him for support.

Taeyong was also gasping for air, his signature squeaky laugh coming out as he threw his head back and laughed. While calming himself down his eyes wandered over to Johnny who also caught his eye and smiled as the two met eyes. 

Perhaps Taeyong’s heart did a flip, again.

As the group came back to their senses they walked back to the dressing room to change into their normal clothes to go home after the show. 

“Taeil hyung already made fun of me.” Jeno said. Jaehyun nodded.

“I wasn’t making fun of you my heart just exploded in happiness for you two cuties.” Taeil retorted. The entire group had different reactions, from cringing to fanboying. Taeyong could only laugh to himself, his boys were really a variety of charms.

He clapped his hands together and sighed, “Okay okay hurry and change now so we can go home.” 

Haechan pipped up, “Hyung! Can you please cook tonight?” 

Taeyong looked over at Doyoung who shook his head.Taeyong mentally cried. He slowly nodded his head, “What do you have in mind?” he asked. 

Haechan labeled off different dishes that Taeyong knew he wasn’t capable of making in a small amount of time. Finally Johnny spoke up, “Just Ramen will be fine Tae.” 

Taeyong nodded, raising an eyebrow at Haechan who smirked innocently at him. 

When everybody was changed and in their vans was the time where Taeyong really had the chance to go over everything that happened today from the time he woke up to when he got into the car. As usual, all he could think about was Johnny-

“Hey Tae?”

Taeyong snapped out of his daydreaming and looked to his right. Johnny was looking at him with those soft brown eyes that were so hooded during their performance it almost sent him for a loop. There was a long pause between them, so much that Johnny actually thought that Taeyong was sleeping with his eyes opened.

“O-oh yes, I mean yeah Johnny?” He stuttered over his words. 

Johnny smiled at the boy, “You did great today.” he said. 

Taeyong was about to respond when Johnny pulled him forward so their faces were close together, he mentally panicked as the members and driver could misinterpret the situation,whatever it was. Turns out, the older pulled Taeyong into a hug. 

“You looked a little out of it today, just wanted to tell you you’re doing great.” Johnny whispered into his ear. Taeyong could tell his ears were turning red so he pulled away and avoided Johnny’s eyes. 

“I-i.. thank you.” He whispered. 

Johnny chuckled at his leader’s shyness and pointed behind him, “Don’t worry, they’re all out of it anyways.” Taeyong looked behind them and saw it was true, the three of them were fast asleep. 

Taeyong sat back into his chair and checked his watch, they would be home in fifteen minutes or so. Johnny yawned and crossed his legs as he leaned against the window, “Try and get a quick nap if you can, we all know we’ll be up for another three hours.” 

The leader nodded and got himself comfortable - well, best he could in a car. 

“Hey Johnny?” Taeyong timidly asked.

“Hmm?”

“..thanks again, you were cool today too.” Taeyong said.

“Oh? I know.”

“...”

“But thank you Tae.”

“Yeah..”

In no time, the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for leaving y'all in the dark, I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story so I just stalled on writing a new chapter. But now with this virus going around, I somehow found motivation to write and bestowed this upon you faithful readers!  
> I truly hope you guys are doing well, I won't repeat the thing about distancing, washing your hands, and that. I kinda just did but anyways ; take care of yourselves!  
> Also, 'Kick It' is a whole ass bop! I bought the album at target and got a Taeyong photo card uwu.
> 
> Here's the video where I based it off of lol: https://youtu.be/h3VDmXj0CGc   
> (WJSN, THE SHOW CHOICE! [THE SHOW 190611])


End file.
